


Big Bad

by The_Sheriff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Drivel, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oh look Little Red Riding Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sheriff/pseuds/The_Sheriff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What big eyes you have." <br/>"All the better to see you with," he says, his eyes a slow drag down your body, heavy like a touch. You shiver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Bad

_What big eyes you have_. Sometimes they’re electric blue like police car sirens and adrenaline spiking in your veins, and sometimes they’re red like lifeblood and forever. But right now they’re pale green like sea-foam and whispered promises made in the early hours of the morning. _All the better to see you with,_ he says, his eyes a slow drag down your body, heavy like a touch. You shiver.

 _What big ears you have_. Sometimes they’re pointed and keen, attuned for danger. But they’re soft and round and human now, as he pushes you back, sucking kisses into your throat. _All the better to hear you with_ , he says pressing one ear to your chest and palming you through your jeans in time to your heartbeat.

 _What big claws you have._ Sometimes they’re like knives at his fingertips, sharp with anticipation. Right now, though, his fingers are soft and blunt and human and _warm warm warm_ as they push up inside you. _All the better to feel you with_ , he says as he crooks them, a wicked glint in his eye. You whimper.

 _What big teeth you have._ Sometimes they’re like daggers in his mouth and they taste like ripping and tearing and _blood_. But right now they’re blunt and round and human as they scrape up your thigh, rough tongue soothing the sting. _All the better to taste you_ with, he says. You don’t know what he tastes like right this second, but you’re sure he’s tastes like you.

 _What a big heart you have._ Sometimes it’s armoured and cold, survival instinct outweighing any desire for companionship. But right now it’s soft and warm and liquid in your hands. _All the better to love you with,_ he says, covering your mouth with his, swallowing your moans like he’s starving for them. _I love you too_ , you say, and the late afternoon sun glinting off his smile is the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen.


End file.
